Shadow I'm not-
by Cinder.fox.shadow3
Summary: After the party, they play a game, and the last play is specail


Truth or Dare Hydron

NOTE: I don't own Bakugan or it's characters. Those who hate rated M' please leave this story.

Hydron was sitting on the floor ignoring the others as they thought about what to do, sense the party was over. Marucho thought playing hide-and-go-seek was a good idea, but no one else wanted to play because the older teens, Shadow, Mylene, Keith, and Shun thought it was childish, Lync wanted to play computer games, but no one wanted to get up, and as every one else's ideas were shot down they asked Hydron to decide.

"Earth to Hydron, come in Hydron." Julie shouted, bringing him to earth.

" Can I help you?" Hydron sighed, annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, what do you think is better?" Julie replied lean into his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked staring at her blank faced.

"You weren't paying attention, do you want to play Truth or Dare, or do you want to play 7 minutes of heaven?" She asked, excitement on the 7 minutes game.

"Truth or Dare, I guess." Hydron answered moving his hand from his cheek.

Lync went and grab an empty soda bottle and sat in the circle on the floor with the other, except Hydron who sat on the couch. Runo went first and landed on Ace.

"Truth or Dare, Ace." She asked, hoping for a dare.

"Truth." Ace replied, Julie lost the gleam in her eye.

"Is it true you fucked Baron?" Runo asked, smile on her lips.

" Hell no, I never did that!" Ace somewhat shouted.

Hydron watch as Ace spun the bottle, thinking it was going to be a long game, the bottle stopped spinning landing on Lync.

"Truth or Dare, Lync." Ace, asked, staring at him.

"Dare, nothing over the top." Lync warned, glaring at him.

"Okay, I dare you to..run outside in a dress." Ace joked, laughing a bit thinking Lync would knock him out.

"You're kidding right?" Lync asked, everyone eyed Lync with shock.

"Its a Dare, you have to do it." Hydron replied, staring at him.

"No way." Lync yelled, everyone grabbed him except Hydron who just watch as his friend struggled.

Ace, and the girl looked for a dress and came back with a maid's outfit, that had white gloves that wrapped around the middle figure, the outfit itself was different for most maids. It was the normal maid colors,but it was lower cut and the sleeves were puffed like Mira's jacket and stopped at Lync's thigh.

"Where do I run to?" Lync asked, giving up his struggle.

"Up and down this street starting at the stop light." Ace answered.

Lync went out side with Shadow, who was going to film him. After about 15 minutes they came back with mud all over them. Hydron looked up and say there was a rip in Shadow's jeans.

"What happened?" He called to them as they neared the circle.

"Some ass hole attacked me." Lync hissed, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"Good thing Shadow was there." Baron replied was Shadow sat down, after shaking off the mud.

When Lync came back he spun the bottle and landed on Julie, who smiles widely.

"True or Dare, Julie." Lync said, think of ideas for dares.

"Dare, no kissing." Julie growled.

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of super spice powder." Lync laughed, throwing her a spoon.

"Really?!" She cried, looking a the spoon.

"Yes, and you have to do it." Lync repeated, holding back his laughter.

Hydron watch as Julie's face turned red and she began running around the room yelling for water, he chuckled. After most every one had their turn they thought about going to bed, but that one person who wasn't chosen was lying on the couch sleeping peacefully.

"Hydron..." Some one called, but it was fuzzy. "Hydron.." It came again louder. " Hydron." It shouted waking him up.

Hydron looked up and saw Lync standing over him, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." Lync commented looking down at him.

"Sorry, what time is it?" The bleach blonde asked.

"Its 9:00, you really that tired?" Shun asked, looking from his ninja position.

"Yes, I'm going to head home." Hydron yawned and stood up.

"You can't leave yet, you haven't had your turn yet." Julie, announced stopping him from leaving.

"I'll doit tomorrow or something." Hydron assured, walking away again.

Julie rushed in front of the door before he could put his hand on the knob. He sighed and pulled her away.

"Tomorrow Julie, I promise." He smiled, with light in his eyes making her blush.

As everyone left the house Shadow and Hydron walked to their home, seeming as they lived together after the final battle. They entered the house and Hydron collapsed on the couch, Shadow walking up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower. An hour later Hydron felt himself being carried, then he felt a softness under his back and rolled over on his side.

"You awake?" Shadow asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe." Hydron whispered, eyes closed.

"Okay, move over to the other side of the bed." Shadow ordered, hands in his lap.

"Why am I in your bed?" The blonde asked, moving over.

"You're going to do your dare." Albino-san winked, putting a arm over him.

"Shadow?" Hydron asked, staring up into his eyes.

Shadow leaned down and whispered into his ear and Hydron stared in shock. The albino stared licking his neck, shocking the other, he then moved his hands down under Hydron's shirt sliding it up and down his stomach. The cold hand pinched at his nipples as lips met his stomach.

"S-Shadow, I'm not-" Hydron didn't finish as Shadow started licking his nipples.

"You're not what?" Shadow asked, sucking his nipples.

"I'm not g-" Hydron stopped as Shadow undid his pants. "I've never done this before!" Hydron yelped, grabbing the pillow tightly in his fist.

"Really?" Shadow asked, Hydron looking at him. "You've never done it?" He finished, pulling down the other's pants.

"Yes, really now please stop staring." Hydron cried, looking away blushing.

Shadow pulled Hydron's pant off completely, and before the bleach blonde said anything he pushed two figures into his mouth. Hydron shut his eyes and tried removing the figures, only to have Shadow push them deeper down his throat. He was embarrassed, someone was looking down at his members and pushing their figures down into his mouth, Hydron just wanted to run but he thought he'd be wasting his time, Shadow would no doubt catch him.

"Hydron, your body is perfect." Shadow commented, leaning down to his members removing his figures for the others mouth.

"What are you?" Hydron replied, soon having a tongue run around the head. "Shadow!" He jerked.

Shadow licked up and down every side of his members. Moans threatened to sound from Hydron's mouth as he felt the pleasure build. Soon Hydron had to bite his lip, do to Shadow suddenly deep throating him.

"Sh-shadow, how can you do this, I'm a guy." Hydron panted, one eye closed and the other looking down.

Shadow didn't answered and sat up, releasing him self moving closer to Hydron's mouth. Hydron tried moving away but was help firm in play as Shadow help himself.

"Open your mouth." Shadow ordered, narrowing his eyes.

Hydron shook is head and pulled away. The albino grabbed slight at the blonde hair moving the other to him. He forced Hydron's mouth open and pushed in side, the other shook in place. A minute later Shadow was thrusting into his mouth, hitting back of the throat and after a few minutes he turned Hydron over and thrust in.

"Ow! Don't, stop!" Hydron begged, drool coming down his chin."It hurts!"

"Hydron, the pain will go away do worry." Shadow assured, thrusting hard.

"But, I'm not- ow!" Hydron tried again.

After 5 minutes of pain, both came. Hydron lay on the bed pants, gasping for air as Shadow cleaned up.

"I meant what I said Hydron, don't forget it." Shadow announced, and slowly Hydron fell asleep.


End file.
